


Desert Skies: Klance

by Maddie_writes_stuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biphobia, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_writes_stuff/pseuds/Maddie_writes_stuff
Summary: Lance is used to being the new kid at school, but just because he's used to it doesn't mean he's looking forward to his first day of school. From what he can see The Garrison is just as boring and ugly as the rest of New Mexico. Maybe his new friends can change his mind about that, or maybe the annoying goth kid In his English class will be the one to change it.Warnings: ANGST, Sexual harassment, (mentioned) rape, (internalized) Homophobia/ Homophobic language, self-hate, Google translated Spanish, Highschool Drama.





	1. Chapter One: rocky start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, So this will probably have slow updates, I'll try my best to keep it consistent but who knows, anyways here's Chapter One, and mostly exposition and set up for other chapters. ALSO, I'm From New Mexico so I know what I'm talking about, I'm sorry if you get offended by my description but please don't get mad on behalf of New Mexicans.

Lance hated being the new kid, but by this point, he was used to it, His dad was in the military so they moved around a lot. He had lost track of all the places he had lived, they all started to blur together after a while. Even though he didn't have a clear memory of every place he had ever called home he was pretty sure that he had never lived in a place as bad as New Mexico.  
For one thing, everything was the same shade of dirt brown and the only splash of color was the dead yellow grass. For another when he had told his friends that he was moving all they had to say was “wait, where is New Mexico?” Probably the worse thing about moving to New Mexico was the school he had to go to. Like what kind of name was 'The Garrison' anyway?  
The new house was run down, the fence was Jacked and covered in chipped paint that might have been white in a different life. The wood floors puckered in the summer heat and Lance didn't trust the mystery stains in the carpet. Lance squared his shoulders as he walked into his room for the first time, It was clearly a girls room, pink curtains with lacey trim, The walls were a pale purple except for the far wall Wich was a cream color with a mural of a garden.  
“No wonder Reese wouldn't take this one,” Lance grumbled to himself, roughly dropping a box of his stuff onto the floor. Reese was Technically Lance's older sister but only by a year, Since fourth grade When she had gotten held back, they had been in the same grade in School so Lance didn't know why she always acted better than him. They were Both Juniors this year, but she acted like she was twenty years older than him and wise beyond her years at that. Lance had other siblings, but they were all older than him by a wide margin and none of them had moved out with them.  
~time skip because I'm Lazy~ Today was his first day at the Garrison and it started out okay, Reese and Lance took the bus and sat next to each other but still ignored one another. Lance listened to the legally blonde soundtrack while he looked out the window, None of the houses looked like they fit together, one house would have lush grass and big thick bushes with flowers by the door, the next would have nothing but rocks, lawn flamingos, and electric cactus.  
Things went downhill as soon as he walked into the school. Lance hadn't even taken a step inside the building when a blur of green slammed into him full speed. Lance stumbled back but luckily didn't fall. Lance blinked a few times trying to see what had hit him but the hallway looked clear until he looked down and he saw the person who had run into him. They were short with spiky hair and thick-rimmed glasses. They had landed on the floor and sat rubbing their head. Green dude said something that Lance couldn't here because the music was too loud.  
Lance pulled out his headphones and asked “Uh, you good?” and Green dude nodded  
“I'm okay, most people get out of the way when I come running down the hall.” Green dude got off the floor and brushed off their jeans, Lance wanted to keep walking or at least move in some way; he felt super awkward in front of the door, but he stayed still.  
"Go running top speed down halls a lot do ya?” Lance asked.  
“You would be surprised, My name is Katie, but everybody calls me Pidge,” Pidge stuck out one hand and fixed her glasses with the other. Lance shook Pidge's hand. “We should....move,” Pidge said standing on her tip toes to look over Lance's shoulder at the swarm of people still flowing in from the buses. He nodded and followed Pidge into the building and out of everyone's way.  
The school's colors were yellow, brown and white, that much was obvious from the cafeteria-like area that Lance was now in. the walls were half brown half white and the floor tiles were the color of mustard.  
Lance saw Pidge head for the base of the stairs where a large boy with an orange headband sat. Lance then looked around for Reese. he spotted her on the other end of the cafeteria talking to a group of girls in cheerleader outfits.The cheerleaders were pointing a map hanging on the wall. It was so unfair that Reese had already made nice with the popular girls while leaving Lance to be physically assaulted by a girl half his height. Though lance would never admit it out loud, his sister had always had a better track record with the ladies.  
The bell rang and Lance started the journey to his first class. Lance had a system, 1. choose a seat as close to the door as possible, 2. make his contributions to the class funny and or memorable 3. try not to piss of his teachers. Lance was determined to stick to this plan and maybe make a few friends along the way.  
The classes all blurred together a series of hi my name is...... my favorite thing to do outside of the school is.......... over the summer I.......... and so on and so forth. Lance guessed he was going to eat alone and he was all ready to sit by himself for the half an hour, but Reese slid into the seat next to him and plopped a tray of school food next to him. “Hey nerd,” she said lovingly, ruffling his hair  
“HEY! Stop!! You have no idea how long it took me to get ready this morning?” Lance hitting her hand away.  
“Sorry, Lancelot forgot how sensitive you were,” Reese teased  
“You would be sensitive too if you spent as much money on your hair as I do,” Reese waved her hand as if Lances point were a fly that she was swatting away from her food.  
“Whatever, what class do you have next?” she asked. Lance, pulled out his schedule and read off  
“English with Mr. Shirogoane,” lance snatched a fry off of her tray and ate it before she could take it back.  
“No shit? Me too” Reese ate as much as much of her lunch as she could with Lance stealing every other bite. When the bell rang and they walked to class together.


	2. who does he think he is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets the insanely hot Mr. Shirogoane and the insanely annoying Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there is a little more Lance x Shiro in this chapter then I had attended but like it's one-sided and this is probably the only chapter that will have this kind of content

Mr. Shirogoane was different than the rest of Lance's teachers, for one thing, he was missing one of his arms. Mr. Shirogoane had a long pink scar the bridge of his nose, He had a chunk of white hair that hung in his eyes that contracted from the rest of his close-shaved black hair. He was also super mega hot. Lance New from the second he sat down that the only thing he would be paying attention to would be Mr. Shirogoane's Ripped as fuck arms and chest.   
Lance tore his eyes away from his new favorite teacher and looked for the seat nearest the door, but It was already taken. The Boy was pale and had shoulder length jet black hair and was dressed all in red and black. Lance took the seat to the right of the boy and Reese sat in the seat right in front of Lance.   
Mr. Shirogoane walked confidently to the front of the room and he made the same speech every other teacher had that day, This is going to be a good year and we're going to have fun together now let's go around and share about our selves Okay? Each student was asked to pick two colored Popsicle sticks each color would correlate to a question that they would then have to answer.   
“Alright, Now that everyone has there sticks and knows what questions they'll be answering, let's get started.” His pretty eyes scanned the room and landed on Mr. long hair and smiled “Kieth! Why don't you start us off,” Keith sighed and looked up at the ceiling,   
“Hi I'm Keith, Uh my Favorite Color is red, and no I don't have any siblings,”  
“Harsh,” Mr. Shirogoane said shaking his head although Lance wasn't sure why. As Keith started to take his seat the cuff of his jacket rose up slightly and Lance saw a blotch of ink on his wrist, a tattoo. Lance could make out a definite shape but what else could it be?   
Reese went next although Lance didn't pay much attention because what could she tell the class that he didn't already know? Lance wasn't paying attention to what he said, the classroom was warm and he felt sleepy, and he still had a class to make it through after this. Lance was startled by the sudden sound of a phone going off. Reese blushed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Instantly she smiled down at the screen.   
She looked so dorky and happy Lance knew who it was without looking over her shoulder. Johanna had been Reese's girlfriend before the move and they trying to make the long distance thing work, The flight wasn't so bad, only two hours, but neither of them had money for that; if they wanted to see each other in person they would have to drive thirteen hours.   
“Reese, can you be a lovesick idiot after class? I need to know how many pets this chick has,” Lance said maybe a little too loud.   
Keith rolled his eyes and said “Can you be stupid after class?” there were a few snickers, Lance felt his face grow hot with embarrassment, who did this jackass think he was anyway? What in the world made this Kieth kid think he had to stop Lance from teasing his sister?   
Then it hit him, Keith had a crush on Lance's sister That's why he stood up for her. Well, Keith was in for a shock because while Reese was very pretty she was also one of the only people in the world that was Gayer then Lance. Under normal circumstances, Lance might have stayed quiet, laughed along with everyone else, but the fact that Keith seemingly had the hots for Reese made his blood boil.   
“Shut up,” Lance snapped hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt.   
“Nice comeback, real smart,” Keith replied almost instantly. Lance was saved the embarrassment of not having a comeback by the bell so instead of saying anything lance stuck his tongue out and flung his bag over his shoulder as dramatically as he could. 

At home, Lance's mother greeted him with a strong hug and a worried, yet genuine smile. April McClain was a short woman with caramel colored skin and Dark, curly hair that sprung out in all directions. “So..mis hijos, how was school? Was everything alright? You had fun?” one of her hands flew to the side of her face and started to fidget with a strand of hair that had fallen out of her messy bun.   
“Mama relax,” Lance said placing both of his hands on her shoulders, “school was fine, right Reese?” Reese looked up from her phone at the sound of her name   
“Hu? Oh! Yeah, School was fine Mama don't worry,” April relaxed instantly and her smile grew so that It made the skin around her eyes crinkle.   
“Good, I'm glad to hear that, Now I'm sure you have some type of homework to do and I have to make dinner,” She spun Lance around and gently pushed him while turning away herself. Lance rolled his eyes, he didn't have any homework but he kind of wanted to be alone in his room.   
“So,” Reese said dropping her phone on the couch   
“So?” Lance asked not sure what Reese wanted to talk about  
“That uh, Keith kid was something wasn't he?”  
“He totally had a crush on you,” Lance told her still a little peeved about the whole thing.   
“What?!” She shouted, “No way he was totally gay!” Reese protested.   
“No way,”   
“Yes way, my gaydar is never wrong,” Reese told him and Lance had to give it to her, Reese had yet to be wrong. When she said someone was gay, they were gay. Still, Lance wasn't sure, Keith had practically radiating straight vibes but then again Lance didn't know him at all, Maybe he had misread something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the amount of queerbaiting that was in this chapter but for anyone that's confused Keith is gay in this, it's just that Lance doesn't know it yet. Thank you for reading this :)


	3. lets be friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of working on my final

The next day at school Lance noticed something, Keith was in a lot of his classes. 2nd 3rd and 6th to be exact. This is was unfortunate, because for third they had PE, this meant for at least the first few days they sat in the bleachers doing nothing while the coaches sold the ugliest PE uniforms Lance had ever seen.  
Lance usually hated fulfilling the queer boy stereotypes but he had a soft spot of fashion in his heart and any one could see that this outfit was an abomination. The shirt was smoker's teeth yellow and the shorts were some how neither black or brown but could pass for either color if you merely glanced. The shirt also had a little lion logo on the corner, the schools mascot. It was cute but looked more like a kitten than a fierce lion.   
Second, on the other hand, second period was a blast, it was Lance's favorite class, drama. Lance had been shocked to see Keith there, he didn't seem like a performer from what Lance had seen of him but he would be damned if he let Keith ruin it for him. The Pidge girl who had nearly run Lance over was also in Drama. She was polite enough, she didn't talk to him in class but she nodded at him when he waved at her.   
Reese was starting off the school year with a bang. It was only the second day and Lance had already been asked twice if A) If he was Reese's boyfriend (yuck) or B) If she had a boyfriend that he knew about. Lance, as politely as he could, told the guys to fuck off and leave his sister alone.  
Reese sat with the cheerleaders at lunch. Today they weren't all in matching uniforms instead they were in crop tops and booty shorts. Lance was pretty sure that the Garrison had a dress code that banned both crop tops and booty shorts but clearly no one cared.   
For the second time in two days Lance braced himself for a Lunchtime of loneliness and for the second time in two days, he was saved this time not by his sister but by Pidge and a boy with an orange banana.   
“Hey man I'm Hunk, Pidge says you're new,” hunk said with a wide smile. Both he and Pidge slid into seats near Lance.   
“Hey, I'm Lance and yeah, I'm new,” Lance replied. The conversation fell into a pattern, Hunk would ask Lance about how he liked school, where he had come from. Or some other small talk question, Lance would answer with a positive spin on what he really felt, and Pidge would make some sarcastic comment about how that was bullshit Lance would laugh and Hunk would roll his eyes.   
Talking to the two of them was easy and Lance was happy to have found some people who he might be able to call friends. Halfway through lunch, Keith walked past the table and whatever Lance had been saying died in his thought. This move did not go unnoticed by Pidge   
“Someone's got your attention huh Lance?” Pidge nudged Lance's ribs with her elbow   
“What do you know about him?” Lance asked craning his neck to watch Keith cross the cafeteria  
“Kogane? No one knows much about him, all the talk you hear is just rumors and gossip.” Hunk said shrugging.  
“I heard Mr. Shirogoane is his older brother,” Pidge said, Lance had to think about that sure the two looked similar enough but close enough to be brothers? Lance wasn't sure. Pidge saw the gleam of curiosity that shown in Lances blue eyes “He's trouble Lance, He doesn't have any friends and there's a reason for that,”  
“Oh come on you can't tell me you aren't the slightest bit curious about him,” Lance looked over at Keith, he was sitting alone eating his food in tiny bites. Keith was staring out the windows that lined the upper part of the far wall.  
“I guess, but he still creeps me out,” Hunk shuttered as if just talking about the boy was enough to put him on edge.   
“Look at himmmmmm,” Lance whined “He's not creepy, He's lonely,” Lance wasn't sure what was driving him to know more about Keith, hell yesterday he had hated the guy, Well he wouldn't have been so bad if he had just left his sister alone. But never the less, Lance was dead set on getting Keith into this still fresh friend group.   
This was a harder task than Lance had thought, Keith wanted nothing to do with Lance, He would try to talk to him, and Keith would walk away. Lance would ask him a question, Keith would respond with as few words as possible. It was really starting it piss Lance off. It wasn't any help that when he went to Reese for help all she did was wiggle her eyebrows and ask Lance if he had a crush.  
That got Lance heated up, he liked guys but he had standards. Besides bi guys and straight guys could be platonically interested in one another. It was a long first week, with Keith being annoying, classes being mindbogglingly boring, and being new Lance was ready for a break. The only thing keeping him from pulling his hair out was the fact that it would be a sin to destroy something as beautiful as his hair.   
It was Lunch on Friday and Lance had his face pressed against the table top. The table was cool and smooth and the longer Lance stayed on the table the more he felt like it was a perfect place to take a nap. There was a sharp jab in Lance's spine and he shot up with a yowl of pain  
“I thought you were dead,” Pidge said with a shit eating grin  
“I wish I was,” Lance shot back rubbing the spot that had been poked “How long has it been since you filed your nails? Those things are sharp,” Pidge looked confused   
“You can file your nails?” She asked. Lance stared at her astonished.   
“Okay remind me to give you a manicure one day and-” before he could promise to do a full clueless-inspired makeover he was stopped by the feeling of someone behind him. Lance turned in his seat and almost had a heart attack.   
There was Keith he had flushed cheeks and was looking down at his tray of food sheepishly “hey,” he said not moving or looking up.   
“Hey man, sit down.” hunk told Keith and he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well if I keep running away from my finals like this Y'all can expect more chapters real soon but hey maybe I'll be a good child. Only time will tell


	4. Football fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the homecoming football game sounds like fun, too bad the team sucks and Lance is stuck next to Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about football and I'm sorry if I get anything wrong

being friends with Keith was... strange, to say the least. Because for as far as Lace could tell they were friends but Keith still teased him and competed with him to no end. Lance guessed that they could just be competitive and friendly to one another. Homecoming was coming up, and it was all that anyone could talk about, what they were going to wear, what they were doing before, and of course who they were going with. The dance was set to take place on the 25 of August, that gave Lance one week to find a date.  
It seemed like Lance was the only one to not have a date, even Pidge had found a cute girl to be her arm candy. Keith didn't have a date either but it was different, he CHOSE not to have a date. Lance thought had seen it with his own eyes, a girl with large curly hair had timidly walked up to their table at lunch and nervously asked him out, Keith shot her down.   
Lance felt awkward, he was still new and he didn't know what girls would be willing to go with him or what guys were queer. So he remained dateless. Even so, Lance was planning on having a good time at the dance. Hunk had set up the game plan. On Friday, the day before the dance, they would go to to the homecoming game, the next day they would all go to dinner together at a nearby New-Mexican restaurant (Lance wasn't sure what the difference between Mexican and New Mexican food was) and then they would all go to the dance. The end. 

 

Lance had a love-hate relationship with football. It was thrilling watching football live. Just the feeling of actually being right in front of the action. On the other hand, watching football on T.V. It was boring and made him want to bash his head into a wall. But luckily the homecoming game was live and They had managed to get good seats.   
Lance had a pile of food on his lap so tall that the hot dog on the top of the pile brushed Lance's chin. Every now and then Pidge would lean over and snatch something off the pile. Lance glared at her whenever she did this and tell her to buy food like everyone else. In truth Lance didn't mind, why would he get so much food if he didn't want to share?   
“Don't get your hopes up,” Keith said not looking at Lance,  
“what?” Lance asked not sure that Keith was even talking to him.   
“Our football team sucks Goat balls,” Keith told him nodding his head towards the Garrison Lions, dressed in a vomit introducing yellow and brown. “We haven't won a single game since I've been here, so don't expect us to win,” he ran his hands through his hair and Lance saw that Kieth had on only a tight fitting t-shirt.  
“Dude aren't you cold?” Lance asked. New Mexico was weird, It was a dessert and sure it got hot in the day but the night it dropped to below freezing.   
“No,” Keith said firmly. Lance rolled his eyes  
“Okay man but when your so cold your nipples poke holes in your shirt don't come crying to me,” Lance hadn't expected Keith to laugh at that stupid joke but he did. Keith had a nice laugh. Lance nervously looked down and saw the splotch of ink on Keith's wrist again. Since the first day when Lance had first seen it he had forgotten about it, now Lance took this opportunity to look more closely at it and saw that it was in fact, a Tattoo. It was an Infinity symbol with a heart on the edge of one of the loops there where words above and below but Lance couldn't make them out and he had been looking at Keith's tattoo anyway.   
Lance looked up at the game it seemed like Keith was right, 23 to 14 with the Lions far behind. By halftime, they were behind by 30 whole points. Lance didn't see how they could bring it back,   
“told yeah,” Keith said tossing a piece of popcorn into the air before catching it in his mouth. Lance glared and tossed a piece of his own popcorn into the air and caught it in his mouth. Keith tossed another piece, this time higher and caught it. This game continued until Pidge roughly shoved Lance's shoulder. The popcorn in Lance's hand went flying and he fell in Keith's lap, face first,   
with as much grace as a man who had just landed in his friend's lap, Lance sat back up and turned to chew Pidge out but was stopped by hunk. “The games starting up again and I got more food,” Lance slouched and turned back to the field  
“Great,” he grumbled to himself “two more quarters of us getting our asses handed to us on a silver platter,” but that's not what happened, Maybe the other team had let their guard down, Maybe the coach had given an Amazing pep talk. Whatever had happened during halftime the Lions started catching up.   
By the end of the third quarter, it was all tied up and it stayed that way until the last minutes of the fourth quarter lance was on the edge of the bleacher his food long forgotten, his breath formed little puffs of steam every time he breathed out.  
The lion's running back plucked the football out of the air and took off running towards the end zone. Lance stood up as did most other people in the bleachers. As he ran the clock ticked down slowly. The boy was able to dodge the grasping hands of the other team, the chase was on. He made it to the end zone and the audience lost their shit. Dirks and Hotdogs where flying the roar from the crowd was defining. Lance turned to Keith and grabbed on to his shoulders and started shaking him.  
Keith bunched the fabric of Lance's shirt and yanked him closer. Their chests were touching, but it didn't feel weird. Lance was yelling incoherently at Keith, “SHUT UP,” Keith yelled   
“YOU'LL HAVE TO MAKE ME,” Lance told Keith before hollering at the top of his lungs again. Keith leaned forward and kissed Lance fully on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay kissing, this isn't the end and I plan on the next chapter to be kinda angsty so get ready for that.


	5. the salt on his lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Kinda Angsty? Keith cries but that's about it. Also, it's been a headcanon of mine for a long time that Keith wears makeup (like foundation, eyeliner, and concealer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW this is dialog heavy

Lance was taken aback by all the information overwhelming him he had to prosses. 1) Keith's tongue was inside Lance's mouth 2) Lance was letting it happen 3) Keith smelled good. Keith smelled like the Ocean and not the actual ocean, that smelled like seagull shit, No Keith smelled like the shampoo labeled ocean mist. Lance’s lips were stinging from the salt on Keith’s lips. Lance didn’t want to let go of Keith, he didn’t want to stop Kissing him. The night was so cold, and Keith was so warm. 

But the kiss is broken when Keith roughly shoved Lace away from him. “Oh my god,” Keith said stunted wiping his mouth with one hand while the other sill remained entangled with the fabric of Lance's shirt.

“You kissed me,” Lance was still in shock 

“I-I I’m sorry Lance,” Keith looked around, but no one was paying much attention to them, they were all celebrating the victory or trying to file out of the stands before they got lost in the mob that was sure to form.

“You kissed me,” Lance said again, licking his lips tasting the salt. 

“I’m sorry, I just—I just I was happy and you-you where there and I-I” Lance’s mind was finally clear enough to see that Keith was crying. He had streaks of black tears going down his now red cheeks. Was he wearing Eye Liner?  
“Shit shit shit don’t cry man,” Lance cupped Keith’s face “Please don’t cry don’t cry,” Lance chanted trying to wipe the tears away. Keith started to hiccup another apology, but he wasn’t making any sense. “Okay-fuck” Lance murmured to himself. He grabbed Keith’s hand and started guiding him to the stadium bathroom. It was easy to get to the bathroom since they were in the opposite directions as the exits. The bathroom was empty, and Lance took Keith to the sink. 

“Let’s clean you up a bit yeah?” Lance turned the faucets on and grabbed a paper towel. Lance wet the towel and dabbed it on his face removing makeup. He did this until Keith was makeup free and Keith stopped crying when Lace stopped patting down Keith's face. Lance checked his phone and saw that Pidge had texted him

“later loser,” he had also gotten a text from Hunk, 

“Hey man, we had to leave, sorry! tell me if you need a ride though,” 

“those bastards left us behind,” Lance informed Keith. He looked up at his phone and saw Keith leaning over the sink running a black pencil under his eye. 

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck,” Keith sighed. Lance was about to offer that he calls Reese and get her to pick them up in her beat up POS but then he remembered that while Keith and Lance had Carpooled with Hunk and Pidge, Reese had Carpooled with her cheerleader friends, no way that she would be home by now or that she would be willing to drive all the way back to the stadium to get them. “You want me to Call my brother for a ride?” Keith asked looking Lance in the mirror. 

“Yeah,” Lance nodded and Keith pulled out an object that and at first Lance didn't know what it was. “is that—Is that a flip phone?” Lance asked. Keith turned an angry shade of red.

“they work just as well as any other phone and they're so much cheaper so fuck off.” Keith snapped, Lance guessed that he got that kind of comment a lot. Keith punched a Number into the artifact in his hands.  
“I need you to home give me and a friend a ride home...Well fuck Takishi If I could just magically make a car appear at my feet don't you think I would?” After a few beats of silence, Keith snapped his phone shut. Lance had to admit that the CRACK sound that rung from the phone as Keith shut it was satisfying. “my brother will be here soon.”

***

The night air wasn't that cold but it had a way of seeping into your skin. “that's him,” Keith said nodding at a black Van pulling into the parking lot. They jogged over to the car and got in with no hesitation. Keith in the front seat and Lance in the back. Lance looked up to see what Keith's brother looked like, and his heart skipped a beat.

Lance had expected The older Kogane to look like Keith, maybe with better hair or maybe a piercing. He did not, however, expect to see Mr. Shirogoane Sitting behind the steering wheel. “Did you guys have fun?” He asked, Keith was silent so It was up to lance to carry the conversation. He talked about how they had won at the last second, gave directions to his house, and asked how he had done on the last paper.  
“To be honest I haven't graded any of them yet,” Mr. Shirogoane admitted bashfully.  
“Wow I thought students were the only ones who put things off for two weeks,” Lance teased and earned a laugh from both of the other passengers. The house Lance called home came in to view and a minute later he was watching the Car pull out of his driveway and become fuzzy against the navy blue sky background. 

“Okay kid talk to me,” Shiro Said once Lance was out of the car.

“Don't call me kid ever again,” Keith spat sinking further into his seat. “and there's nothing to talk about.” 

“Do not bullshit me. Keith, you didn't say a word the entire time he was in the car what happened?” Keith was quiet as a stone, so Shiro tried to poke the bear again “Do you have a crush on Lance?” Shiro expected Keith to yell and go red and jump up in his seat. But he didn't, he stayed silent and still before saying 

“he kissed me.” Shiro almost hit a lamp post. He was able to swerve away in time and get back to the middle of the road. Then he found a parking lot and stopped the engine 

“what?”Shiro asked turning fully to Keith.

“N-nothing,” Keith said still in shock from the almost wreck. 

“Keith we almost wrecked you don't get to just brush this under the rug.”

“He kissed me, Lance kissed me,”

“Should I- Should I fail him?”

“NO!” Keith buried his face in his hands “No you don't need to do anything,”

“He kissed you?” Shiro asked again

“YES and--” Keith stopped himself

“And?!”

“And he his lips tasted like pomegranate,” Keith was a mess 

“So you do have a crush on him?”

“Shut up and take me home,” Shiro turned the car back on and pulled out into the street

“we are not done talking by the way.”

“Nope, that was all of my emotional sharing for the month.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I get worse with the updates I'm working on a few other fanfics that I want to update as well (maybe even another Klance fic that I'll be posting on this account?)


	6. almost there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> character development for the OC no one cares about and everything right before homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really meant this chapter to be the homecoming dance but, that didn't happen but next chapter for sure.

Keith didn't come to homecoming he texted that afternoon and said he felt sick and didn't think he was going to be able to make it. The others were disappointed but Lance couldn't help but think this was because of what happened at the game. Sure the kiss wasn't planned but it wasn't bad, or at least Lance didn't think the kiss was bad but clearly, Keith had thought differently. Lance texted him 

lance: Damn dude shitty time to get sick.  
Lance: like you couldn't have bailed on us before you dropped thirty bucks on a ticket?  
Keith: yeah it sucks

Lance typed out a message “I swear if that kiss got me infected with whatever you have I'll kick your ass” but he deleted it quickly, no he wouldn't mention the kiss. It was too soon and still too fresh in his mind. 

Lance: hope you feel better soon, because there is no way I'm getting suckered into taking notes for you.  
Keith: I wouldn't ask that of you, and thanks.

Lance thought he looked nice in his suit, it was a Navy blue color. He straightened out his tie. And looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good. Suddenly the bathroom door shot open and Reese entered without a moment's hesitation. Lance couldn't form words so but he managed to squeak out a strangled sound that made him sounded like a dog whose tail had been stepped on.   
“Relax it's me,” Reese said wrenching open a drawer and she started digging through it. Lance looked over at his sister. Her cinnamon hair was curled and It looked like her makeup was all done, although she was still in sweatpants and one of Joanna's old shirts.   
“I could have been peeing,” Lance was coming to his senses now as the shock wore off.   
“Just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean I haven't seen a penis,”  
“Yeah but you haven't seen my penis,” Reese shook her head   
“Okay end of this conversation—AH!” excitedly she pulled out a bottle of sparkly gold liquid.   
“What is that?” Lance asked “perfume?” Reese nodded sloshing the sparkly substance around in the bottle.   
“It was a gift from... you know her” Reese pulled at her shirt meaning Joanna  
“How is she?” Lance asked realizing he hadn't gotten an update on his sister's girlfriend since the first day of school, that felt like years ago.   
“She's good, school isn't bad and her big brother is visiting right now,” she stopped and looked at the bathroom floor. “I can't do this Lance,” her voice was just above a whisper.  
“What?” Lance asked not sure how her mood had shifted so quickly.   
“This long distance, I can't do it it's too hard I miss her so much Lance and It's not fair because I know she feels the same way and this is just some dumb high school fling and it's never going to last but I want it to because I Love her so much and I should just break it off and let her move on so she can fall for someone who can be there for her!” Reese slowly got louder until by the end she was shouting. Lance closed the Bathroom door so that their parents wouldn't hear them.   
“Reese, Joanna loves you and Yeah normally high school relationships don't last and normally long distance relationships don't work but Normal is bullshit so try, try to make it work,” Lance hadn't meant all that to come out as harsh but it did. He softened his tone before saying “You are the strongest person I know, and I know you can do this, talk to Joanna work it out with her and for the love of god don't cry because if you cry I'll cry and you are not making me go to homecoming   
with red puffy eyes.  
This made Reese laugh. “Thanks, I just needed to unload a bit, thanks for listening.”   
“Who else would you talk to? Dad?”  
the thought of either of them trying to talk to their father about feelings of all things was so stupid that both of them chuckle. Reese did something unexpected. She hugged Lance. It was quick but it was still a hug when she pulled away she hit him in the arm   
“ow” Lance cried   
“Shut up, this never happened,” She said and then she did something even more unexpected, She sprayed him with the perfume. Much like when she had burst into the bathroom he was too shocked to properly protest. “you smelled” Reese told him and then she left.   
The McLean siblings had never been to a New-Mexican restaurant. This was deemed by their respective friend groups, unallowed. So it was by this that the most mismatched group of well dressed high schoolers walked into Sadie's. Reese with her popular Cheerleader friends (minus the Jock boyfriends) and Lance with Hunk and Pidge (plus their dorky and Lovable girlfriends) the food was good, but Lance couldn't really see the difference between it and Mexican food.  
until dessert that was. The waitress had brought them baskets full of this weird bread that looked uncannily like a pillow all the Natives took one and poured honey on top of it before eating them happily if not messily. Lance followed suit and found the pillow bread was sweet, good with honey, and he wasn't sure why on earth they had been served like mints at the end of the meal.   
“I love the sopapillas here,” hunk said   
“Yeah they're super good,” Pidge agreed. Lance ate the “sopapilla” without fuss and then it was time for the real terror of the night... the dance its self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be able to post more often because I've gotten some free time yay.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO look at you finishing a chapter way to go. Again I'll try to upload regularly but who knows if that will actually happen. Thanks for reading this.


End file.
